


sweeter than chocolate

by ferventsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, i have no idea what else to tag it's straight up smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: Tooru is bummed that he and Koushi spent the whole Valentine's Day binge-watching movies in their bedroom. With no date planned and no romantic gifts in sight, Koushi lets him know that he can still give him a Valentine's Day treat.“And what is that?”“Mind-blowing sex.”“Mind-blowing sex?!” Tooru gawks. “But we have that every day, Kou-chan!”“But every day isn’t Valentine’s Day, right?” Koushi grins.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	sweeter than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some OiSuga sexy times for you guys~
> 
> It's been over four/five years since I wrote some smut, though it's my first time 1) writing for an MLM ship, and 2) actually publishing it for the whole world to see. The writing process of this was a rollercoaster and I'm surprised I managed to finish it in the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe it, Kou-chan.”

“You’re being overdramatic, Tooru.”

“It’s ten in the evening. Valentine’s Day is almost over and I can’t believe we spent the whole day in bed!”

Koushi rolls his eyes—it’s the nth time Tooru has whined about that, but none of them made a move to do anything. They stayed in bed all day, watching sappy movies on the laptop, not even preparing a proper meal, and opting to empty the snack cabinet instead. They were in sweats and t-shirts, comfortably bundled up in a warm comforter.

He understands why Tooru was a little grumpy, though. Tooru loved Valentine’s Day and treated it like some sort of major holiday (like almost Christmas-level major). They always used to go out and celebrate with dinner. That wasn’t the case today, however—both of them admittedly forgot that it was Valentine’s Day. They started the morning with some good sex and decided that today would be a lazy day. It was lunch by the time Tooru had realized what date it actually was, but they were too comfortable to do anything.

Koushi didn’t mind, though (and he knew that Tooru didn’t, too)—the room was cool, the bed was warm, the movies were dumb enough to make fun of, and the snacks were good. To top it all off, he’s with Tooru.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Tooru pouts, turning to face Koushi. “I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

“You _know_ I don’t mind, right?” Koushi plants a kiss onto Tooru’s creased forehead. “I spent the whole day in bed with you and loved every bit of it.”

Koushi closes the laptop and puts their things on the bedside tables, earning a curious glance from Tooru.

“You _can_ still give me a Valentine’s Day gift, Ru.” Koushi settles back into Tooru’s arms, looking up at him lovingly.

“And what is that?”

“Mind-blowing sex.”

“Mind-blowing sex?!” Tooru gawks. “But we have that _every day_ , Kou-chan!”

“But every day isn’t Valentine’s Day, right?” Koushi grins as he starts to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. As pouty as he’s being, Koushi could still feel the growing pleasure building in Tooru’s sweatpants. He grinds down a bit, pleased when Tooru lets out a whimper.

“C’mon, Tooru,” the ashen-haired man kisses his temple. Koushi’s voice is low and hushed—just enough to turn his boyfriend on. “Make me feel good—that’s all I want right now.”

Tooru let out a chuckle.

“As if I ever fall short, _Koushi_.”

The two of them quickly melt into a passionate kiss, their hands roaming over each other’s backs, desperate for something to grip on. Koushi’s hands find their place in chocolate hair, tugging on the locks as he licks deeper into Tooru’s mouth. Tooru’s hands land on Koushi’s ass, pressing their hips closer together, their erections desperately trying to feel each other through the fabric of their clothing.

“You get so riled up so easily, Tooru,” Koushi teases in between hungry kisses. Tooru moans as Koushi presses his hips down, their crotches painfully rubbing against each other. “I love this side of you.”

Koushi makes quick work of removing their shirts, tossing them to god knows where, before capturing Tooru in another hungry kiss. Their mouths were more desperate this time around, the friction of their bare torsos adding fuel to the fire. Koushi started trailing kisses down Tooru’s neck when Tooru pushed him off.

“Love?”

“My gift,” Tooru threads his fingers through starlight hair. “Let me love you, Koushi.”

Tooru pushes Koushi to his back and hovers over him before placing a soft kiss onto his lips. Tooru’s lips then travel down Koushi’s neck, peppering pale skin with kisses and bites. Soft, pleasured whimpers leave Koushi’s lips every time Tooru sucks a bit hard on his skin. His heavy-lidded eyes slightly widen as Tooru winks at him before flicking his tongue out lightly over his nipple. Koushi’s eyes immediately shut as he arches his back up, wanting to feel the sensation again. Tooru lightly flicks his tongue and darts away immediately, making Koushi whine.

“Tooru, stop teasing, _please_.”

“Who’s riled up now, Kou-chan?”

“ _Please._ ”

Tooru chuckles before dipping down to take Koushi’s nipple in his mouth, the two of them letting out a loud moan. Tooru’s hand snakes up to tease the other nipple, making Koushi squirm. Koushi’s moans filled the room, the sound going straight into their pants, making them ache even more.

“Tooru,” Koushi breathes out, lifting his hips to rut against Tooru’s abs. “Please, please, I want you to— _ahh—_ please—”

“Oh god, are you begging, Kou?” Oikawa bites his lip. “Shit. You know I can’t say no to that.”

Koushi doesn’t usually beg—and so early on, too—but he knows Tooru likes him like this: all needy and pent up, aching for release. He loves the way Tooru makes him feel good with his mouth, so he lets himself get lost in the moment—it is Tooru’s gift to him, after all, so he returns the favor by giving the brunet what he likes.

“Yes, Tooru, _please_ , love, I—" Koushi grinds his hips more, hoping Tooru would finally get the message. “Make me feel good with your mouth, please.”

Koushi sees the spark in his boyfriend’s eyes burn with so much desire it sends electricity running down his spine. He bites his lip as Tooru pulls his sweatpants and boxers off, his leaking cock standing stiff. Tooru settles in between his legs. He takes Koushi’s length in one hand and strokes him slowly.

“You ready, Kou-chan?” Tooru decides to tease him one more time.

“I swear to god, Tooru, please fuck— _ahhh_.”

Koushi throws his head back as Tooru takes him in his mouth. He feels Tooru’s tongue slide underneath his shaft from the base to the tip, drawing out a loud moan from him.

“You’re so noisy, Kou-chan,” His boyfriend’s voice is laced with lust, contrasting the innocent nickname. “I love it when you’re noisy for me.”

Koushi’s arms fling up to cover his face and his mouth only to be pulled away by Tooru.

“I want to hear you, Koushi,” Tooru orders. “I want to see you feel good.”

Tooru gets back to sucking on Koushi’s cock. Koushi fumbles for the bottle of lube and a condom from the side table and hastily tosses the items to Tooru’s side. Tooru hums, the vibrations sending Koushi’s reeling from pleasure. He tries to open his eyes to peek at his boyfriend and the sight just makes him drown in pleasure once more—Tooru’s eyes trained on his face, his head bobbing up and down, licking and sucking Koushi the way he likes it, one hand on his thigh and the other hand— ‘ _oh god_ , he’s already touching himself,’ Koushi thinks. Usually, Koushi would prefer to be the one to suck Tooru off, but Tooru knows how to treat him so good, he lets himself go pliant under his touch.

“Too— _ohh—_ Tooru, please, prep me already, _fuck—”_

Tooru releases Koushi’s dick from his mouth with a pop, leaving the silver-haired man breathless. He hears Tooru coat his own hand with lube and feel a wet finger prod against his hole.

“This what you want, Kou?”

“God, Tooru, you know what I want,” Koushi replies, breathless. “I want you to— _ahh—_ ”

Koushi is cut off as Tooru slips in two fingers, working him open. Tears form at the corner of his eyes as Tooru massages his prostrate, a cry leaving his lips.

“I love how sensitive you always are, Koushi. The sounds you make, the way you squirm and tremble, the way you squeeze me—you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Koushi’s chest heaves with each deep breath. Tooru always had a way with words that always made him melt. He throws his head back as Tooru slips in a third finger, massaging his insides good. He sees Tooru’s free hand touching himself, his face contorting with pleasure.

“Please Tooru, _please—_ ” Koushi whimpers as Tooru pulls his fingers out of him. Tooru slipped the condom on and added a bit more lube before moving up to face Koushi. The shorter man immediately wraps his limbs around his boyfriend’s body and captures him in a sweet kiss.

“You ready?” Tooru asks, aligning his length with Koushi’s hole.

“Yeah,” Koushi exhales. “I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Koushi.”

Loud moans escape their mouths as Tooru sinks into Koushi. Koushi tightens his legs around Tooru’s waist, desperate to feel him more. As much as he loves letting Tooru ride him, he also loves the feeling of being filled—being whole—with Tooru in him. The brunet lets out another moan as Koushi starts to move his hips upward. They mumble sweet words interlaced with pleasured cries as Tooru peppers kisses all over Koushi’s face. The two meet a rhythm and thrust into each other until Koushi starts to jerk his hips faster.

“Tooru, Tooru, _Tooru,_ ” his breathing picks up as he feels the heat in his belly coil up. “I’m close, I’m close, I’m close—”

“I got you,” Tooru croaks out, his thrusts starting to be erratic as well. He grips Koushi’s length and strokes it in time with his thrust, pushing Koushi further and further to the edge.

“Tooru, I’m coming—oh, god I’m going to—Tooru— _ahhh—_ ”

Koushi’s hips spasms and he sees stars in his eyes, white streaks painting his and Tooru’s chest. Tooru continues thrusting. Koushi—still sensitive from his peak—clenches around Tooru, making Tooru reach his release with a long moan from his mouth. Tooru slumps into Koushi, his face finding a home at the crook of is lover’s neck, the two of them panting as they came down from their high. They bask in the warmth of their post-orgasm haze before until Koushi feels Tooru shift on his chest. His brunet boyfriend lifts his face and places featherlight kisses on Koushi’s lips.

“Thanks for the Valentine’s Day gift, Tooru,” Koushi’s lips stretch into a lazy grin. His eyes drink in Tooru’s blissed out face, noting the pretty flush on his tan cheeks and his kiss-swollen lips. “You look so pretty.”

“Of course, I do,” Tooru sticks a tongue out, which Koushi playfully captures in his mouth, the two of them melting into a slow, lazy kiss. “You know, it feels like I’m the one who got a Valentine’s Day present after all—you were so noisy for me, Kou-chan—”

“Shut it, Oikawa,” Koushi deadpans and places a finger on Tooru’s lips.

“I have my dick in your ass and you decide to call me by my last name after I’ve fucked you good?” Tooru teases, flustering Koushi. “You wound me, Kou.”

“I’m actually going to wound you if you don’t get off of me right now, we’re sticky.”

Tooru laughs and presses another kiss onto his lips before pulling out of Koushi, making the both of them sigh at the loss of warmth. Before Koushi could get up, Tooru hooks his arms behind Koushi’s back and knees, picking him up.

“We’re going to fucking fall, Tooru!” Koushi laughs, squirming in Tooru’s arms.

“We’re only going to fall if you don’t stop moving, Kou-chan!” Tooru whines, trying to steady his balance. Once Koushi stops laughing, he hooks his arms around Tooru’s neck and kisses his jaw.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Koushi,” Tooru smiles. “I love you—”

“—forever,” Koushi finishes with a grin on his face. He puts on a mock-stern face and points to the bathroom door. “Now, to the bath, we go!”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Tooru beams before jogging to the bathroom. Koushi laughs and holds onto his boyfriend tight, his heart overflowing with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: without even counting, this is the most number of times I have typed "please" in a fanfic lmao.
> 
> So that's that.
> 
> I'm probably never writing porn again (kidding, maybe I will, I don't know). Let me know what you think! Also, if I had missed out on any necessary tags, feel free to let me know! This is unfamiliar territory for me so I'd appreciate the feedback!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikasassusaku). I have a bunch of sweeter, less horny OiSuga threadfics there if you'd wanna check it out!


End file.
